Azul
by Lily Hart
Summary: Uma song Harry&Gina com a musica Azul, espero que gostem "


Azul 

(Edson & Hudson)

Aquela era a última noite de Harry em Hogwarts. Sete anos haviam se passado, era uma sensação estranha que percorria o corpo de Harry. Sua vida se resumia no castelo. Ele lembrava-se de quando entrou para o mundo mágico, de como descobriu ser um bruxo, lembrou de como fez seus melhores amigos, isso infelizmente trouxe-lhe a mente a morte de alguns dos seus amigos. Sim tinha lembranças tristes, mas mais triste era saber que a partir de amanhã não estudaria mais ali.

Ele resolveu tirar esse dia junto com sua capa da invisibilidade e percorrer pela última vez aquele castelo. Sua capa também lhe trazia ótimas lembranças. Lembrava-se das visitas noturna a biblioteca, a Hagrid. Ah Hagrid, como sentia sua falta. No final do sexto ano Hagrid havia sido assassinado por pelos Comensais, como odiava mais do que tudo os malditos comensais.  
            A guerra havia estourado no final do seu quinto ano. Seu padrinho o havia deixado naquele ano. Era triste lembrar disso, mas guardava para si lembranças mais agradáveis dele. Lembrava-se com muita clareza o final de seu terceiro ano, quando Sirius propôs sua mudança, tudo parecia tão certo, mas nem sempre era.

Agora andava pelos corredores, as pessoas passavam por ele com os mesmos semblantes, a maioria dos alunos do sétimo ano, aproveitavam e davam uma ultima olhada no castelo que  tanto amavam e tinham como um lar.

Naquela manhã, muitas lembranças vieram a Harry Potter, tristes e felizes. Não podia evitar as lagrimas que lhe viam. Depois de percorrer o castelo resolveu dar uma ultima olhada no jardim de Hogwarts.

Foi na manhã em que eu te encontrei   
Quando a brisa tocava tua doce pele   
Teus olhos tristes que eu adorei ver   
Na noite em que eu te amei...   
Quando em silencio por fim te beijei   
Sentir lá dentro nascer esse amor azul   
Olho pro céu em você posso ver   
A estrela que eu sempre sonhei   
  


Harry andava por volta do lago tentando registrar os mínimos detalhes, e qual foi a sua surpresa em encontrar sua amiga Gina Weasley andando por ali. Maior a sua surpresa em encontra-la chorando. Estranhas emoções viam ao corpo de Harry ao vê-la nesse estado. Seu coração parecia comprimir-se e uma dor apoderava-se dele. Dês do seu sexto ano, Harry descobriu ter sentimentos maiores pela caçula Weasley, mas devido à guerra que estourou no quinto ano, a morte do seu padrinho, Harry prometeu a si mesmo nunca envolver as pessoas que mais amava nessa guerra. Havia se afastado de seus melhores amigos, mas estes percebendo a sua intenção não deixaram isso acontecer. Mas estava cansado, amava Gina. Não queria que nada acontecesse a ela, mas precisava disser isso a ela, ou nunca saberia se seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Não agüentava mais essas incertezas que o perturbavam todas as noites e vê-la assim triste doía seu coração:

- Gina?

- Quem está ai? – Disse gina assustada com o vazio se pronunciando.

- Gina sou eu, calma. – disse Harry saindo da capa.

- HARRY! – assustou-se Gina enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

- Gina você está bem?

- Claro...

- É eu percebi.

- Não é nada Harry, alias a quanto tempo o Sr. estava me espionando.

- Eu não esta te espionando. – Harry tentou fazer cara de ofendido.

- O que você estava fazendo com a capa?

- Dando uma volta por ai...

- Sinto muito Harry...

- Pelo que?

- Eu sei que você adora o castelo e deve ser muito difícil deixa-lo – disse com uma voz carregada e virando-se de costas tentando esconder lagrimas que teimavam a cair.

- Gina... – Isso impressionou Harry, não que ele pensasse que ela não se importasse com ele, mas ela sabia de pequenos detalhes. Ele tinha que arriscar.

- Hum... disse virando-se, mas com o rosto baixo

Harry simplesmente não disse nada, aproximou-se de Gina. Seu coração batia forte, mas de alguma forma seus instintos o guiavam. Limpou as lágrimas que teimavam cair dos olhos de Gina. Uma brisa fria fez seus corpos estremeceram. Então Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Delicadamente sua mão pôs uma mexa ruiva atrás da orelha, e como s e fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo bejou-a. Aquele beijo havia dado com todo amor guardado por dois anos.

- Gina... quer ir a formatura comigo?

Com um sorriso Gian respondeu dando-lhe um outro beijo, mas dessa vez mais profundo e apaixonado.

***

  
_E esse amor é azul como o mar, azul   
Como no coração uma doce ilusão   
Azul como a lágrima quando a perdão   
Tão puro e tão azul que entra no coração   
E esse amor é azul como o mar azul   
Como o azul do céu que ilumina a paixão   
Azul como a estrela do meu coração   
Uma estrela azul que me enche de amor...   
  
_

            Harry nunca havia estado tão nervoso em toda a sua vida. Gina demorava a descer. Até Hermione e Rony estavam prontos. Porque tanta demora não parava de se perguntar. Suas mãos suavam frio. Seus pensamentos iam desde " A ela resolveu ir com outro", "Será que está tudo bem". Rony se divertia muito coma  situação e não deixava de lançar piadinha como " Harry cuidado que o chão vai furar."  Mas para o alivio de Harry, lá estava Gina num vestido azul marinho, tomara que cai, reto com um abertura lateral, havia um segundo vestido em cima, parecia uma ceda brilhante, seu cabelo preso em um coque, com varias mexas soltas. Uma maquiagem leva que realçava seus olhos.

            Harry estava petrificado com a beleza da menina. Ele apenas trajava as vestes de gala dos formandos, se sentia pequeno mais muito feliz. Delicadamente Gina desceu as escadas...:

- Você está linda Gina – disse um muito encantado Harry.

- Obrigada Harry, você também está muito bonito.

- Podemos descer para a festa -  disse Harry curvando-se para Gina.

- Bobo. – disse Gina muito sorridente.

  
_Como um milagre que eu tanto esperei   
É a garota que eu sempre sonhei, azul   
Tua inocencia que eu quero entender   
Seu príncipe azul eu serei   
São mil loucuras de amor com você   
Raio de lua será para mim azul   
E como a chuva pintada de azul   
Sempre será só você...   
  
_

            Aquele parecia à festa mais perfeita que Harry já fora na sua vida. A formatura foi simples devido à guerra que se acontecia fora. Houve uma homenagem a todos os falecidos na guerra. Hermione ganhou um prêmio por ser a " Melhor aluna da turma ", Neville ganhou um prêmio em Herbiologia, Ron e Hermione também ganharam prêmios da escola por todos os "serviços" ,como Dumbledore disse, prestados a escola. Outros alunos das outras classes também ganharam prêmios devido a sua disciplina nesses sete anos. Harry muito surpreso ganhou prêmios a serviços prestados a escola e um bônus em D.C.A.T. . Ouve uma oradora da Lufa-Lufa que falou por todos. Diplomas foram entregues seguidos de um jantar. O baile que se seguiu foi para os formandos, acompanhantes e familiares. Era uma festa parecida com o Baile de inverno do torneio Tri-bruxo, a única diferença era que nesse Harry esta se divertindo muito. 

            Depois de duas horas com musicas agitadas. Seguiu-se uma seqüência de musicas lentas. Harry puxou Gina em uma dessas danças:

- Pensou que ia fugir de mim?

- Droga. Achei que tivesse conseguido- Disse Gina abrindo um de seus sorrisos.

- Vejam só que injustiça, em pensar que podia estar dançando com aquela Lufa-Lufa. – Disse Harry, fingindo lamentações.

- Bobo.

Naquele momento, parecia que seus corações haviam entendido tudo. Apenas dançaram a musica, como se essa fosse a última de suas vidas:

- Gina, eu te amo.

- Eu também Harry, eu também te amo.

- Desculpa por não ter falado antes...

Gina o interrompeu pondo o dedo em seu lábio, Harry, entendendo o recado, simplesmente a beijou. Aquele beijo foi diferente. Tinha muito amor, mas medo também.

  
_E esse amor é azul como o mar, azul   
Como no coração uma doce ilusão   
Azul como a lágrima quando a perdão   
Tão puro e tão azul que entra no coração   
E esse amor é azul como o mar, azul   
Como o azul do céu que ilumina a paixão   
Azul como a estrela do meu coração   
Uma estrela azul que me enche de amor_

- Harry?

- Hum?

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Não sei Gi...- disse dando um de seus suspiros cansados – não sei.

Prevendo que aquela noite fosse única Gina não conseguiu conter uma lágrima que teima em cair:

- Gi não chore, eu não vou te abandonar ... Eu te amo!

- Ah Harry, eu tenho tanto medo de você solto nessa guerra.

- Calma, não chore... Eu juro que vou voltar, vou voltar para você. – prometeu a abraçando fortemente demonstrando todos os seus medos, mas principalmente todo o seu amor.


End file.
